Substrate processing apparatuses are used to subject various types of substrates such as semiconductor substrates, substrates for liquid crystal display devices, plasma displays, optical discs, magnetic discs, magneto-optical discs, and photomasks, and other substrates to various types of processing. In such a substrate processing apparatus, a plurality of substrates are sequentially transported to a predetermined substrate supporter in a processing section by a transport device. In the processing section, predetermined processing such as thermal processing, film formation processing or the like is performed on a substrate transported to the substrate supporter (See Patent Document 1, for example).
In the substrate processing apparatus described in Patent Document 1, a plurality of thermal processing sections stacked on a rail are provided to be movable between regular positions and retreating positions. The plurality of thermal processing sections are moved to the retreating positions during maintenance of the transport device and are moved to the normal positions during the substrate processing.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2004-15019 A